transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SolZen321/Why KSI's plans wouldn't work
Hey, SolZen here, and I have another Theory blog. This one is about KSI, that company in Transformers 4, that was making Transformers. This is something I've realized a long time ago, but decide now is the time, and more importantly, place to share my thoughts. I don't know if anyone else has posted a similar theory somewhere else the web (I don't doubt) but I don't care, to be honest. So here's why their plan wouldn't work. It may also help to check out my previous Blog: Here, mainly it's about transformer anatomy and real world similarities. The plot and why it fails First things first, for those without the mental fortitude to pick out (or care to bother) the plot out of menagerie of explosions, racism... back to the point, their plot was to take the Transformium, which (thankts to Ask Vector Prime) in other continuities is called, Sentio Metallico, Cybermater and Protomatter, and create Transformers to defend Earth against future alien invasion. Now that seems simple enough, except, those guy where useless. No seriously, watch the movie (actually don't) it only takes one good shot to take down any of the KSI bots, Galvatron not withstanding, but he's sentient which ties into my later point. Compared to the Autobots, it took the real cybertronians in the film, A LOT more damage to take them down, and most of the time it was by Lockdown. Hound killed a two headed Shockwave ripoff, with ONE BULLET, which is less a feat for him and just goes to show how fragile they are compared to real cybertronians. Let's take a look at the sure fire way to kill Cybertronians and Man-Made Bots in the movies. How to kill a Transformer In my previous blog, I made mention of Rossom's Trinity, three organs that if any of them are hit, can shut down the other two. While it is a concept from the IDW Comics, it seems to hold true. These are, the Brain Module, the Spark and the Tranformation Cog (T-Cog). The importance of these things, is not universal around. If you kill the spark, it's instant death, with the Brain, it connects the Spark to the body. Some transformers in the comics have had their T-Cog removed, damaged and replaced with no ill consequences. In the movies, the most sure fire way to kill a transformers was take of their head, since their spark was in the most armored part of their body. Yet some bots survived this, Frenzy did, but was said to have an abnormal spark, Megs survived serious brain damage, yet take out a spark, the Fallen, Jetfire and Ratchet, and it's instant shutdown. So taking out the head is the second most effective means to kill them, but the easiest to accomplish, since you don't have to blast through layers of armor. Now let's assume Transformers work as I theorized in my prior blog, masses of programmable matter, moved and held together in the energy field and energy fluctuations generated by their spark, with the main (and possibly only) link between the spark and the body, being the head. It now makes sense why the KSI bots are so fragile. Yeah, you probably guessed by now, they have no sparks. It was established in the first movie, that it takes anti- tank weaponry to hurt them, meaning, unless they are being attacked by something that can melt tank armor, they are indestructible. Yet, a couple of shots can take them down, I've seen at least one taken down by being hit by a car. They don't have sparks, so clearly any damage is causing a system crash in their operating systems. Compared to all the others bots, with sparks, who took so much worse. Their plan fails because, if the Decepticons return, and they had all the Protomatter the needed, their troops won't last all that long against the opposition. Let's not forget how easy it is for the Cons to hack Earth technology. I don't just mean Galvatron, I mean the first Movie, when they used a virus that jamme world communications. Most likely it was the Autobots who got rid of it afterwards. Honestly Wheelie (or whatever his name was) didn't seem like the type who would help in such an extreme situation. Final Thoughts KSI's plan really wouldn't have worked, it depends on the idea that they have the technological superiority, which clearly isn't the case. The troops they were trying to build clearly lacked the endurance of a real cybertronian, making them not all that effective in the long run if such an attack ever did happen. Category:Blog posts